A device for reading out a graphical code is known from the U.S. Patent Application 2006/0091214 A1. The device includes a light source and sensors for recording the reflected light. To read out a code, the light source is directed at a component on whose surface the code has been placed. The light is reflected off of the surface, and the reflected light is recorded by the sensors. Depending on the physical form of the code, the light is either variably scattered or it is reflected in some regions of the code and absorbed in other regions. In both cases, the sensor detects a different incident light from the code sections, making it possible for the code to be detected and calculated. Besides two-dimensional codes, such as adhesively applied bar codes, for example, it is also conceivable for the code to be applied three-dimensionally to the component. In this context, the code extends in portions thereof and to varying degrees into the depth, and a topographic structure is thereby obtained. It is known, for example, to use a laser to burn fine structures into the surface of the component. A topographic structure produced in this manner typically has a depth of from 10 to 50 μm. Precision structures are always necessary when there is a need for placing a large amount of information on a particular surface or, however, when such information is to be provided redundantly, for example, to protect against destruction of the information. Enhanced tamper-proof properties are particularly advantageous for this type of identification marking. Codes of this kind are likewise read out through the use of a light source and sensors which sense the reflected light. This type of identification marking is also characterized by the fact that there is no need whatsoever for any additives, such as dyes, pigments or similar marking means. The code has the same surface properties as the rest of the component. However, particularly when working with smooth and curved surfaces, the problem arises that the structure sensed by the sensors can be low-contrast. This problem arises, in particular, when working with structures that are placed on curved surfaces. In the case of particularly smooth and, therefore, reflecting surfaces, light reflections can impede the reading out of the low-contrast structure. Other problems result in the formation of shadows when working with curved surfaces. It can happen in this case that a portion of the structure is in the shadowed region, whereas another portion resides in the illuminated region. Even in the case of surfaces that generally already have a substantial surface roughness and, therefore, do not reflect specularly, the process of reading out the structure can be made difficult. This is always the case when the depth of the structure is not much greater than the roughness. Such a state likewise results in a low-contrast structure.